LS-66 Sabre Direct Energy Rifle
The LS-66 Sabre Direct Energy Rifle (DER) is a weapon in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Characteristics The LS-66 does not fire a set number of "rounds". Instead, it uses batteries, which have an initial charge of 500, which is about ten seconds of sustained fire. While the weapon does have an overheat gauge like the M404 Heavy rifle, it does not seem to heat up when the fire button is held, a possible bug in the initial PC release. Jean-Francois Dugas, main designer of Deus Ex: Human Revolution says: "It's a weapon that allows you to shoot through walls so you just have to shoot, really. Combined with the Smart Vision (augmentation to see through walls) it makes for deadly combo. However, I'm telling you right away, it's a very difficult weapon to get..." Notes *The LS-66 accepts upgrades for reload speed, damage output, and ammo capacity. *The Laser rifle has a perfect pinpoint accuracy even when fired blindly from behind cover. This is especially useful against Jaron Namir. *Its ability to penetrate cover allows the player to skip most of the final boss fight by penetrating the boss's protective barrier. This allows the final battle to be completed in less than 5 seconds. *You can maximize ammunition by carrying enough Ammo Capacity upgrades. Using 4 of these upgrades will bring the ammunition count to 900 once equipped. There are at least 16 capacity upgrades available before fighting Namir, allowing players to upgrade the 3 laser rifle slots and a Pistol, for example. *Some laser rifles encountered may have upgrades, particularly the Director's Cut. During the fight with Jaron Namir, players can find a laser rifle in the west chamber guarded behind glass panels and security lasers. This rifle is pre-equipped with all damage upgrades and will automatically upgrade the player's rifle to full damage if already carrying one. *The laser rifle is an energy weapon with the ability to shoot through walls, making it a likely technological predecessor to the Mag Rail. *The greatest potential of the laser rifle utilizes the Smart Vision augment to shoot at targets through walls. Alternatively, using Mark and Track augment allows eliminatino of the marked targets from a distance of up to 50 meters and through the several walls at once. This helps to stay unnoticed and get the Ghost XP bonus as a result. *It uses parts made by Kubotchi. Including a tritium battery packs as ammunition and a gas canister attached to the barrel. Locations *One of these weapons is found behind Tong Si Hung at the Harvester hideout at the conclusion of the mission Find Vasili Sevchenko's GPL Device. You can also find ammunition (500) in a safe (the one in the container) in the hideout, and sitting on a desk (500) near where the electrified room is (by the switch to turn off the electricity). *In Singapore, inside of a storage room near an outdoor bot patrol shortly before Jensen uploads the virus. *Inside the room where Namir is fought. In the Director's Cut, an upgraded Laser Rifle is in the West Chamber behind the security glass and lasers. *At Panchaea, there is laser battery ammunition. **At the start of the level, in an orange crate with red doors high on the left-hand pile. **The body left of the entrance to the room where you find Taggart. **On the desk in the room where you find Taggart. **In the locker on the east side of the room where you find Sarif. Trivia *The LS-66 would not really be considered a "rifle" were it to exist in real life, due to it being a directed-energy emitter and thus would not possess any rifling in its barrel. Bugs *Using the secondary fire key allows the player to look through the telescopic sight on the weapon, providing minor zoom and centering the laser beam on the screen. On the PC version, however, there is a bug where neither the texture for the scope, nor the crosshair appears. *The model for the weapon has the scope mounted on the right-hand side of the barrel, where it would be impossible for a right-handed person (eg. Adam) to use. * On the PC version, after completing the Missing Link, the Laser Rifle will have a laser on it, and above the ammo it will show that it has an overheat on it. It wont overheat, and the laser that it has on it does not help that much. * At frame rates above 90 FPS, the Laser Rifle will almost never consume ammo. This is most likely a consequence of naively rounding down ammo consumption per frame. Gallery DX3 LS-66 Sabre DER.jpg|Case studies of the LS-66 Sabre Direct Energy Rifle (DER) laserrifle-inventoryicon.png|Laser rifle inventory icons ru:Лазерная винтовка Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Weapons